


Sonne und Mond

by Squickqueen



Category: Rise of the Planet of the Apes (Movies)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, M/M, Maurice understands, Melancholy, lovesick koba, no beta we die like apes, solar folklore
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen
Summary: Koba erzählt den Affenkindern die Legende von Sonne und Mond.Und wie bei jeder Legende steckt auch in dieser ein Körnchen Wahrheit.
Relationships: Caesar/Koba (Planet of the Apes 2011)





	Sonne und Mond

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sun and Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25668358) by [Squickqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squickqueen/pseuds/Squickqueen)



Der vernarbte Jäger, der für sich allein auf einem der Felsen saß, den Jagdspeer im Schoß und den Wetzstein in der Hand, blickte auf, als sich ihm eine tobende Kinderschar näherte. Sie wurden angeführt von Blue Eyes, Caesars Sohn.

 _„Koba!“_ Blue Eyes unterlegte das Handzeichen mit einem freundlichen Schnauben und richtete sich zur vollen Größe eines zweijährigen Affen auf. Koba verzog das Gesicht zu einem Lächeln, das bei ihm durch das entstellte Gesicht stets wie eine Grimasse wirkte. Er unterbrach seine Arbeit.

_„Was will der Prinz?“_

_„Eine Geschichte!“_

_„Eine Geschichte?“_ Koba fuhr sich grübelnd über das Kinn. Zufrieden stellte er fest, wie die Affenkinder ihre Ungeduld kaum im Zaum zu halten vermochte. Sie stießen sich gegenseitig an, kletterten übereinander hinweg, kratzten sich und brummelten leise vor sich hin.

_„Na schön. Werde Geschichte erzählen.“_

Als wäre ein Damm gebrochen, kreischten die Affenkinder vergnügt auf und kletterten zu Koba hinauf auf den Felsen, wo sie sich an ihn drängten oder begannen, ihm das Fell zu lausen. Blue Eyes sprang ihm kurzerhand auf den Schoß und blickte ihn aus großen blauen Augen gespannt an.

Die Kleinen liebten Kobas Geschichten. Geschichten von der Jagd, von damals, als sie noch Sklaven der Menschen gewesen waren, vom Anbeginn der Welt und von Caesar, ihrem König. Koba hatte ein Talent dafür, die Geschichten an die nächste Generation weiterzugeben. Seine Geschichten waren voller Spannung und Dramatik, die denen eines Lehrers wie Maurice oder denen eines Herrschers wie Caesar fehlten. Was machte es schon, wenn die Wahrheit manchmal auf der Strecke blieb, solange nur die Geschichte gut war?

Koba wartete, bis das aufgeregte Gemurmel abebbte.

_„Erzähle euch eine Geschichte von Sonne und Mond. Welt war jung, als Sonne und Mond wie wir in einem Dorf in den Wäldern lebten. Sonne war strahlend schön, ihr Fell war so golden wie der Honig und ihre Augen blauer als der Himmel. Sie war eine Königin, und wenn sie sich durch das Geäst der höchsten Bäume schwang, blickte jeder hinauf, egal ob Affe, Pflanze oder Tier. Jeder liebte Sonne: ihre Gefährten, ihre vielen Kinder, sogar ihr größter Feind, die Finsternis, sprach mit Respekt und Ehrfurcht von ihr._

_Doch niemand liebte Sonne mehr als der Mond._

_Mond war alles, was Sonne nicht war. Hässlich, mit einem einzelnen, trüben Auge und stumpfem Fell. Weil er sich für seine Hässlichkeit schämte, versteckte Mond sein Gesicht unter einem dunklen Umhang, dessen Nähte aus Spinnenseide gemacht waren. Wenn Sonne tagsüber durch das Dorf und die Wälder streifte und jeden mit ihrer Schönheit und Wärme beglückte, blieb Mond in seinem Nest. Nur wenn Sonne schlief und die Finsternis herangekrochen kam, traute sich Mond ins Freie._

_Mond hatte keine Angst vor der Finsternis. Wenn er den dunklen Umhang ablegte und dessen Nähte im fahlen Schein seines Auges silbrig glänzten, wagte sich die Finsternis nicht heran._

_Jede Nacht saß Mond allein auf dem Felsen in der Mitte des Dorfes und dachte nur an Sonne, die er so sehr liebte. Er vergaß in seinem Liebeskummer sogar zu essen und wurde Nacht für Nacht immer dünner. Fuchs und Eule machten sich Sorgen und wollten, dass er auf die Jagd ging._

»Mond« _, sagten sie._ »Ohne das fahle Licht deines Auges wird uns die Finsternis fressen. Wir brauchen dich!«

_Also machte sich Mond auf die Suche nach etwas zu essen, denn er mochte Fuchs und Eule, die immer freundlich zu ihm waren. Mond jagte die ganze Nacht und als er satt war, kehrte er ins Dorf zurück._

_Wo Sonne gerade aus ihrem Nest stieg._

_Zum ersten Mal sahen sich Sonne und Mond von Angesicht zu Angesicht._

_Und Mond wurde blass vor Schreck._

_Er schämte sich seiner Hässlichkeit so sehr, dass er sein Gesicht hastig unter dem dunklen Umhang versteckte und vor Sonne und ihrer strahlenden Schönheit hinauf zum Himmel flüchtete._

_Und dort ist Mond heute noch, versteckt sich unter seinem dunklen Umhang mit den silbrigen Nähten und wacht aus der Ferne über seine geliebte Sonne, wenn sie schläft.“_

* * *

Maurice kletterte gemächlich zu Koba hinauf auf den Felsen. Der Bonobo saß noch immer dort und schaute gedankenverloren zum Himmel empor. Seine jungen Zuhörer waren längst verschwunden und von ihren Eltern in die Nester gesteckt worden. Im Affendorf war es still.

Koba grüßte den Orang-Utan mit einem Nicken und machte ihm Platz. Maurice setzte sich schnaufend neben ihn.

 _„Habe gesehen, wie du den Kindern eine Geschichte erzählt hast. War eine gute Geschichte.“_ Maurice steckte sich einen Zweig in den Mund und folgte Kobas Blick hinauf zum Himmel, wo der Mond als Sichelscheibe hing. _„Hat Mond Liebeskummer?“_

_„Vielleicht.“_

Eine Zeitlang blickten Orang-Utan und Bonobo schweigend auf die Mondsichel, während um sie herum die Nacht näher kroch.

_„Eine gute Nacht für Geschichten. Willst du den Rest der Geschichte von Sonne und Mond hören?“_

Koba schnaubte.

_„Gibt nicht noch mehr Geschichte.“_

Maurice lachte tief in seiner Brust.

„ _Ich glaube doch. Du hast von Mond erzählt, aber was ist mit Sonne?_

_Als Sonne an jenem Morgen Mond zum ersten Mal sah, glänzte sein fahles Licht in ihren Augen wie Silber. Wunderschön und geheimnisvoll! In diesem Moment verliebte sich Sonne in Mond und folgte ihm schließlich hinauf zum Himmel. Auch wenn er vor ihr flüchtete, gab sie nicht auf, denn sie war so hartnäckig wie schön. Sie wollte noch einmal einen Blick auf das silbrige Licht seines Auges werfen, das sie verzaubert hatte.“_

Koba saß ganz still und beobachtete Maurices Handzeichen aus dem Augenwinkel. Zwischen seinen Schulterblättern kribbelte es und das Fell auf seinen Armen sträubten sich.

 _Maurice fuhr fort: „Und manchmal, wenn Mond seine Hässlichkeit für einen Augenblick vergisst und zulässt, von einer strahlenden Sonne geliebt zu werden, lieben sie sich und niemand spricht mehr von Schönheit oder Hässlichkeit. Sonnenfinsternis nannten es die Menschen, glaube ich.“_ Maurice brummte belustigt.

Der Orang-Utan stand auf.

_„Nun, es ist spät geworden. Höchste Zeit, schlafen zu gehen. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, Koba.“_

Er klopfte dem Bonobo aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er den Felsen hinabstieg.

Koba blieb allein zurück. Starr blickte er vor sich hin. Seine Kiefer mahlten und ein tiefer Seufzer, der nie über seine Lippen kommen sollte, zersprengte ihm schier die Brust. Als ihn die Finsternis der Nacht verschluckte, verbarg Koba das Gesicht in den Händen.

~Ende~

**Author's Note:**

> Kurz und bündig, aber die Geschichte hatte es eilig und wollte unbedingt noch heute das Licht der Welt erblicken :'D  
> Hoffe, sie hat euch trotzdem gefallen!


End file.
